Tokyo Blues
by Tidoo
Summary: Elle était vraiment près de lui et il n’avait plus envie de réfléchir. Toute cette conversation l’ennuyait. Elle passait de ses motivations à sauver une fille à sa vie sexuelle, pour revenir au danger de ses choix. Spoiler sur les chapitres 22 à 37.


« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

Revy était en rage. Elle poussa violemment la porte de la chambre avec son coude et la referma brusquement du talon à peine Rock l'avait-il passée.

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Pas maintenant. Il était fatigué, écœuré et surtout, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se justifier. Ce qu'il avait fait était juste. Il n'acceptait de laisser Balaïka tuer cette fille et il avait raison.

Ce n'était qu'une gamine, elle n'avait même pas dix-huit ans, elle n'avait rien à voir avec leurs histoires.

Elle aurait dû avoir une vie normale et pas se retrouver impliquer au milieu d'une guerre de gangs avec la mafia russe en travailleur souterrain.

Et de toute façon, il était évident que Revy n'était pas prête à l'écouter pour l'instant. Il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se calme.

Sauf que le silence de Rock l'exaspérait encore plus.

Elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et recommença à lui crier dessus.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Hein ?! On a failli se faire buter mon pote, là ! T'en as conscience au moins ?! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une merdeuse à lunettes ?! »

Elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre tout en continuant sa diatribe.

« Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, Rock, mais depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, t'es plus toi-même. Tu me fous les jetons avec ta gueule de premier de la classe dépressif. Si tu tiens tant que ça à en finir, t'as qu'à demander ! Je préfère t'éclater la cervelle moi-même ! Ce sera vite fait et je risquerai pas ma peau pour sauver ton cul ! »

Rock baissa les yeux et Revy se jeta sur lui, attrapant le col de sa chemise d'un poing rageur.

« Et tu m'écoutes, connard ? »

Le regard vide de Rock fut sa seule réponse et plutôt que de l'apaiser, il l'énerva encore davantage.

Revy le secoua en hurlant sa colère et le repoussa contre le mur.

« Je sais que tu veux toujours jouer les bons samaritains, mais sur ce coup-là, tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est une balle dans la tête et malheureusement, je risque de m'en prendre une aussi ! J'ai pas l'intention de crever pour si peu ! Merde, Rock !»

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Rock sortit de sa léthargie et il la repoussa avec force. Revy fut assez surprise pour le laisser lui échapper mais il resta tout de même en face d'elle.

« Si peu ? Si peu ? Cette fille n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire ! Merde, Revy, tu t'en rends bien compte, non ?! Elle est pas de notre monde ?!

- Notre monde ?! _Notre _monde, Rock ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Y a pas notre monde et le reste. Y a que des vivants et des morts, c'est tout. Et cette gamine, elle est comme nous, elle est déjà morte. Juste elle bouge encore un peu. »

Son ton désabusé était encore plus violent que ses mots et Rock sentit la colère l'envahir.

« Tu fais chier avec tes idées à la con ! C'est qu'une gamine, elle peut encore s'en sortir !

- Ha ! Comme si c'était l'âge qui comptait ! »

Son air de défiance poussa encore un peu les limites de la patience de Rock. Ok, elle était dans ce business probablement depuis bien plus tôt que ça, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir y entraîner cette lycéenne également. Et surtout accepter qu'elle se fasse tuer sans raison.

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Revy ! Elle a encore…

- Ne finis pas cette phrase Rock ! »

Son ton était menaçant et grave.

« Si c'est pour dire un truc aussi merdique qu'elle, elle a encore une chance, ferme-la. »

Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur lui, plus dangereux que le canon de ses cutlass, mais Rock ne fut pas impressionné.

Il soupira et détourna la tête.

Il faisait nuit, mais la ville brillait encore. Cette ville ne s'éteignait jamais.

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle a encore une chance, on a tous une chance tant qu'on est en vie. C'est juste que… Je ne sais, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Tu peux comprendre, non,

tu l'as bien vue ! Elle est innocente, elle est pure, elle est… »

Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Il était fatigué et il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Elle te plait, » glissa Revy d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Rock se retourna brusquement et la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

« De quoi ?

- Pas la peine de faire semblant, j'ai bien vu comment tu la couvais des yeux en permanence. C'est ton genre les petites lycéennes en uniforme. La petite fille bien sage, avec ses

tresses et ses petites lunettes. C'est vrai que vous feriez un petit couple adorable. »

Ses propos dégoulinaient de mépris, mais aussi d'autre chose. Un dégoût et une haine teintée d'une curieuse amertume, comme une douleur profonde, une trahison. De la jalousie ?

Mais Rock n'était pas en état d'analyser sa façon de parler, il était bien trop choqué qu'elle puisse imaginer une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il voulait la

protéger. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à elle en tant que femme, c'était une enfant.

« Je t'en prie, Revy ! Elle a à peine dix-huit ans !

- Mmm… ouais, je sais, mais c'est un grand trip des Jap, non ? Les p'tites jeunettes bien sages qu'ils peuvent dépuceler dans les hôtels… »

Avec un sourire mauvais, elle ajouta : « Encore que ce serait peut-être une première pour toi aussi, Rocky baby… »

Elle se penchait dangereusement vers lui, s'agenouillant sur le matelas pour le provoquer et il le savait, seulement il voulait aussi défendre son honneur.

« Navré de décevoir Revy, mais je ne suis pas aussi stéréotypé que tu l'imagines.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j't'ai jamais vu avec une fille… Tu préfères les mecs peut-être… »

Rock retint sa respiration puis répliqua froidement :

« J't'ai jamais vu avec un mec non plus, Revy. Par contre, je t'ai souvent vu avec une certaine nonne… »

A son tour, il lui offrit un sourire mauvais et la tireuse le fusilla du regard.

« Ha ! Cette pute d'Eda ! Même pour un million j'en voudrais pas !

- Mais tu admettes donc être plutôt portée sur les filles.

- Rêve pas mon grand. Je suis pas du genre goudou moi ! Et je suis pas non plus du genre à étaler mes histoires de cul, ok ? »

Elle insistait lourdement, martelant son torse à chaque mot, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse, mais Rock n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser convaincre aussi facilement.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne sais pas être discret moi-aussi ? C'est pas parce que tu ne m'as pas vu que je n'ai rien fait. »

Il haussa un sourcil comme pour lui prouver son point, indiquant que si elle avait pu avoir des aventures sans que personne ne le sache, il pouvait parfaitement en avoir fait de même, mais ce n'était pas pour plaire à Revy.

« Ah ouais ? Sauf que les mecs ne manquent pas à Roanapur alors que les filles… à moins bien sûr que tu sois monté à l'étage chez Bao pour faire un tour avec madame Flora… »

L'air dégoûté de Rock amusa la jeune femme qui poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Ah non, c'est vrai que tu préfères les gamines pures et innocentes, j'oubliai. »

Rock réagit sans réfléchir aux conséquences et il agrippa le pull de Revy brusquement :

« Arrête avec ça, ok. Ca n'a rien d'un jeu pour moi ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas, c'est pas du tout mon genre ! »

Repoussant ses bras et se collant presque à lui, Revy demanda alors :

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ton genre alors ? »

Elle était vraiment près de lui et il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Toute cette conversation l'ennuyait. Elle passait de ses motivations à sauver une fille à sa vie sexuelle, pour revenir au danger de ses choix en repassant par ses préférences affectives, c'était grotesque.

Il posa alors les mains sur ses hanches et murmura :

« Tu m'emmerdes, Revy. »

Il tenta de la repousser et de clore la discussion en fermant les yeux, prêt à rouler sur le côté du lit mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion

« Te défile pas aussi facilement, Rock ! Tu me dis que tu n'es pas intéressé par une adorable petite Japonaise en uniforme, très bien, mais si tu veux que je te croies, je voudrais savoir ce qui te motive. »

Elle avait une lueur particulière dans le regard et son ton avait changé. Ce n'était plus de la provocation uniquement par rapport à sa décision d'aider cette lycéenne. Il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

A moitié allongé au milieu des coussins Rock lui dit simplement :

« Ca fait une heure que je te l'explique et t'écoute rien, alors laisse tomber. Tout ce que je peux te garantir c'est que c'est vraiment pas avec elle que j'ai envie de coucher. Point. »

Il réussit à s'allonger complètement et à attraper la couverture mais avant de pouvoir s'enrouler dedans, il entendit la voix le Revy tout près de lui.

« Ah oui ? Et alors c'est qui ? »

Rock pouvait presque deviner son sourire. Probablement carnassier plutôt que tendre, mais d'un autre côté, c'était Revy, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Gardant les paupières clauses, il répliqua d'un ton sarcastique :

« J'en sais rien, en ce moment je ne vois pas grand monde de disponible. T'as une idée, peut-être ?

- Mmm… possible... dit Revy avec un sourire en coin, mais tu sais que te lancer sur ce terrain, c'est jouer avec le feu, là, Rock.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je fais depuis des mois déjà, non ? »

Sa réponse parut lui convenir puisqu'il la sentit se rapprocher encore un peu. Elle ne le touchait pas et il ne la regardait pas, mais il savait qu'elle était là. Son corps au-dessus du sien, probablement une jambe part et d'autre de ses hanches et une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Et t'es sûr de pouvoir être à la hauteur ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus sensuelle mais toujours teintée d'ironie.

Rock parut réfléchir un peu, hésitant à bouger, puis il souleva légèrement sa main gauche et l'approcha doucement de Revy, sans jamais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

« Faut voir... Je ne suis pas forcément génial mais il me semble que je suis consciencieux et même si je n'utilise pas les moyens conventionnels du métier, en général, j'obtiens les résultats voulus, non ? »

Revy sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos rien qu'imaginant de quoi il pouvait effectivement être capable.

Il était doué, c'était indéniable et il l'avait surprise plus d'une fois, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup sur ce domaine aussi ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit...

La main de Rock suivait son corps sans jamais la caresser et c'était bien plus excitant de cette façon. Il lui laissait le contrôle de la situation tout en étant actif et c'était plutôt plaisant.

Il n'était pas le genre de mec qui sautait une fille comme ça, pour se détendre ou pour tuer le temps donc il était clair qu'il s'appliquerait.

« Eteins. »

La voix de Rock était basse et même s'il lui donnait presque un ordre, Revy n'eut pas envie de s'offusquer.

Elle tendit la main vers l'interrupteur et la chambre se retrouva plongée dans une demi obscurité, les seules lumières provenant des éclairages de la ville qui s'étendaient derrière la vitre.

« Tu vas pas tenter de me faire un plan romantique, hein, Rock ? »

Revy n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle éprouvait à le voir ainsi, dans la pénombre, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Rock esquissa un sourire et passa enfin les mains sous son pull.

« T'inquiète Revy. Je serai capable de ne pas t'embrasser. »

Il y avait un amusement dans sa voix qui fit sourire Revy et elle leva les bras pour l'aider à lui retirer ses vêtements avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à sa chemise.

Evidemment, elle garda sa position au-dessus de lui, même après s'être entièrement fait déshabiller et Rock ne chercha pas à changer sa place.

Il tint parole et résista à son envie de l'embrasser et il laissa ses mains et sa langue plaider sa cause et montrer de quoi il était capable.

Il n'utilisait pas le sexe pour la convaincre de le soutenir, mais il tentait tout de même de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait face à toute cette situation et qu'il n'était pas aussi incompétent et insouciant qu'elle le croyait.

Il était vivant et elle-aussi, malgré toutes ses grandes phrases affirmant qu'ils étaient déjà morts.

Par ses caresses et par ses coups de reins, il lui prouvait qu'ils étaient encore en vie et qu'ils pouvaient changer les choses. Et par la passion qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, il était clair que s'il éprouvait une attirance pour quelqu'un, ce ne pouvait être que pour elle.

Revy était vorace et violente, demandant toujours plus comme si chaque seconde était la dernière. Mais le plaisir qu'il éveillait en elle était suffisant pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas un cadavre en sursis.

Rock s'accrocha à elle, la tête au creux de son cou alors qu'elle continuait à aller et venir et il luttait pour ne pas succomber avant elle.

Elle était brusque et impulsive, roulant des hanches et plantant ses ongles dans son dos, prête à tout pour obtenir satisfaction et comme un coup de feu, elle ressentit l'intensité de la décharge.

L'adrénaline monta en flèche et toute la pièce s'illumina avant de replonger dans la nuit.

Essoufflée, Revy garda Rock contre elle et se laissa bercer doucement.

Les lèvres sur sa clavicule Rock murmura simplement :

« Tu m'aideras ? »

Revy soupira de façon dramatique, se passa la main dans les cheveux et alors qu'il s'allongeait pour mieux la regarder, elle répliqua :

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te garder en vie. Apparemment, tu peux encore servir. »

Puis avec un sourire en coin, elle vint planter ses dents dans son cou et repartit pour un deuxième tour.

* * *

_Parce que même si elle répond pas à Eda à son retour de Tokyo, il est clair qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux pendant leur séjour au Japon. Il suffit de voir les chapitres suivants pour comprendre combien leur relation a changé. Donc voilà. Et aussi, parce que c'était une demande de Zifaire_ _pour_ Fic sur demande _et que ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie. _


End file.
